antojos extraños XD
by 00camii00
Summary: bue, esto es lo que pasa si alguien tiene ciertos antojos, que de verdad son MUY raros..leanlo si tienen un tiempito.. es rxcb asiqe ahi se los dejo!  a 9 de cada 10 prsonas les gustó xD


**HlA! soii yo! si..de nuevo..jeje tniia qe subiir esto tard o tmprano..**

**diiganm si les gusta jeje, qe mnte + lok qe tngo.. lean! ii si han leiido otra de miis cosas, sabran qe no se como se escribe rewiewes, o rewieves, o cm sea..hoi lo averiiguo! lo prometo!**

Raven suspiró fastidiada, caminaba a la sala, en donde había llamado a los chicos para hacerles un comunicado-

-bueno rae, que pasa? –preguntó chico bestia, visiblemente alterado, podría ser porque la última vez que anunció algo era el fin del mundo…-

-bueno, mi madre…

-tu madre?

-tenés madre?

-no estaba muerta?

-esperen, yo creí que no hablabas con ella –dijo robin deteniendo las observaciones-

-bueno, si…pero ahora si y me dijo que…

-es el fin del mundo!

-hay otra profecía!

-trigon está de vuelta!

-no! déjenme hablar! –gritó ella, ellos se calmaron- ahora, ustedes saben que los adolescentes normales tienen cambios y esas cosas –ellos asintieron- bueno, como soy diferente, mañana voy a tener un día de locura desenfrenada. Prácticamente voy a tratar de comer muchas cosas.

-enserio? –preguntó cyborg con curiosidad-

-si, voy a estar peor que una mujer embarazada, les aviso esto, porque puedo tratar de comer cualquier cosa rara…

-que clase de cosas? –preguntó robin-

-puede ir desde un pedazo normal de pan, a un hongo o comidas extraterrestres… -ellos hicieron muecas de asco- quiero pedirles que cuiden cualquier cosa que no quieran que yo me coma, porque si lo encuentro se me va mi auto control…sobre todo tu carne cyborg… -ellos asintieron solemnemente y se organizaron en cuidarla en turnos. Primero robin, después cyborg, luego starfire y por último chico bestia-

A la mañana siguiente raven se levantó y robin ya tenía el ojo encima de ella. Al principio todo estaba normal, aunque después se puso raro cuando comenzó a tratar de comer condimentos…

-no raven, no tenés que comer la pimienta! –gritó desesperadamente el líder, después de una batalla con la chica consiguió arrebatársela, después entró cyborg para ver a raven tomando una lata de gaseosa-

-no es tan difícil, eh? –preguntó el, ofreciendo una manzana a raven-

-gracias! –dijo ella entes de comenzar su manzana como una fiera salvaje-

-no creas, acabo de salvarla de comer pimienta, picante e incluso una cosa gelatinosa de aspecto extraño brillante…hay que estudiarla, puede tener algo de radiación…

-por lo menos no se comió eso…

-fue difícil…si ella alguna vez se queda embarazada, no quiero discutir con ella… -murmuró, cyborg solamente sonrió, quizás raven estaba haciendo eso a propósito a su líder.-

-hola amigos! –saludó alegremente starfire, entrando en la habitación con su felicidad característica…-

-hola! –saludaron los tres, el único saludo que se escuchó opacado fue el de robin, que estaba vigilando a raven-

-por que me miras así? –preguntó ella comiendo una hoja de lechuga sin siquiera condimentarla-

-nada –contestó el, convenciéndose de que era solamente una hoja de lechuga, y no iba a hacer daño. Se distrajo conversando con starfire hasta ser interrumpido por cyborg-

-tenés que vigilar a rae…

-ella solamente come una hoja de lechuga…no le va a hacer nada…

-eso no se ve como una hoja –murmuró chico bestia entrando en la habitación, cuando el miró ella estaba comiéndose una lechuga completa. A continuación tomó una botella de vinagre y trató de consumirla directamente-

-no raven! –gritó el líder, antes de tratar de arrebatarle la botella, idea que a la chica no le gustó mucho, ya que comenzó a pelear, el líder terminó con una pierna de su uniforme roto y compañeros burlándose, pero por lo menos ya tenía la botella-

-bueno… -murmuró ella, chico bestia y cyborg la observaban divertidos, no todos los días raven actuaba así…pasaron unas horas y era el turno de cyborg ya que después de que los dejaron solos y se escuchó el ruido de algo que se quebraba, decidieron cambiar el turno-

-querés carne rae? –preguntó el, viendo que era mucho más fácil darle cosas comestibles que solamente quitarle cosas raras-

-no le des carne! Ella no está en sus sentidos! –gritó chico bestia, los otros dos lo miraban. Pronto comenzó una pelea en la que ambos se descuidaron y no vieron lo que raven comía-

-raven! –gritó starfire entrando en la habitación. Ellos la miraron y vieron que se comía la carne que estaba prácticamente carbonizada con azúcar encima-

-no eso no! –gritó cyborg, entonces ella hizo una pregunta-

-por que?

-porque está quemada –le explicó el, ella miró la cerne por un segundo estudiándola-

-bueno –contestó al final, ellos satisfechos por su respuesta cuando tiró la carne no le dijeron nada. Sus caras cambiaron a expresiones de horror puro cuando vieron que trataba de comerse la carne cruda-

-no! rae! –gritó chico bestia, en presencia de esto incluso cyborg estaba asqueado. Ambos lograron quitarle la carne de la mano. Unas horas después agotadoras para cyborg vino starfire-

-vamos amiga –dijo ella, quitándole a raven un limón a medio comer y dándole una comida gelatinosa-

-star, no creo que eso sea bueno para ella –le advirtió chico bestia, que estaba más que preocupado después de que ella había tratado de comerse la rueda del auto de cyborg también-

-oh, estoy segura de que le encantará!

-no star, en serio, es mejor si solamente la dejas con el limón –le dijo calmadamente robin, explicándole porque no tenía que darle eso a raven. Inventándole una excusa de que ella estaba en un estado confuso y quizás se alteraría, y starfire lo compró. Entonces chico bestia entró de nuevo en la habitación, después de una pausa para ir al baño, ya que había considerado que como eran dos, todo estaría bien…-

-que estás comiendo! –gritó el, viendo que comía varias comidas de starfire mezcladas, e incluso un poco de preparado de jugo había sido colocado en ellas-

-una holsherbur, o algo así –explicó ella, que a pesar de estar en ese estado contestaba-

-no, no comas eso, vamos a buscar algo más –dijo el, ella asintió- chicos! Estaba comiendo eso! fíjense!

-bueno, perdón.

-voy a buscar algo para que coma que no la mate, ahí vengo –dijo el, y los otros dos asintieron, cuando el volvió ella estaba peleando porque trataba de comerse, no una comida, sino un esmalte de uñas!-

-tomá esto, te gusta algo más? Algo que no sea el esmalte de uñas o la carne cruda? –preguntó robin esperanzado-

-no se…tomate! –gritó antes de saltar a comer el tomate-

-bueno, al menos es algo no tóxico… -murmuró starfire, los tres asintieron-

-bueno, creo que es tu turno chico bestia –dijo robin, obviamente saliendo con starfire, dejando tirado a chico bestia sin compasión, ya que ni siquiera cyborg estaba presente y ella trataba de comerse el arroz crudo-

-puedo comer tofu? –preguntó ella, haciendo que a chico bestia la mirara asombrado y le convidara rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera, ambos comían rápidamente entonces el preguntó-

-y ahora? –lo que el jamás se imaginó era que ella iba a comerle la boca! En serio, ella lo besaba y el casi se desmaya, a continuación comió una naranja con cáscara y todo- que fue eso?

-no se, solamente tenía un antojo –contestó serenamente regresando al trabajo de comer su naranja, chico bestia todavía no reaccionaba y entonces habló cyborg-

-eso si que fue un antojo extraño…

**Hey! Eso fue yo de nuevo! comntn si ls gusto, sino tambn! =D **

**lamnto sii hiic qe perdiieran su tiempiito! XD**

**chau! (volvere! chan chan chan..)**


End file.
